The Chroniclers
The Chroniclers: '''The Chroniclers are a talented group of bards whose goal is to record the history of Serathoul as it plays out. They have a library in Sylvalia filled with signs to hold the stories of the ages. Members of the group are seen all over Serathoul, and have even been known to gain access to Marthsollus. An IMPORTANT NOTE for other Guild/Group leaders and anyone else that wishes to offer a service. '''Contact us and let us know. We will refer people to you directly or in a discrete manner, on your terms if said services are the underground kind. This gives us purpose and you business and privacy. It allows my members RP hooks and relationships. ' People always tend towards referrals, whether you’re a Craftsman or Assassin.' ' We are masters of Reputation and Hearsay. ' Contact Iriden OOC or Aedin IC when the Server opens. ---- This was the place; it had to be, on the outskirts of town down an old goat path. Not but a message delivered by some strange passersby was offered to guide you here. Luckily the moon was bright and high in the sky for the trail was winding and easily lost. The wagon sat quietly next to the embers of a dying fire. Two large horses paw the ground and snort uneasily at your coming. The door is open. A Midnight colored cat watches your approach from the step with the uncanny gaze of intelligence. It mews once and enters the wheel bound hovel. Inside only a single blue flamed candle burns upon a skull of the lone table centered in the wagons single room. The walls are packed with shelves that are themselves stuffed with numerous books of varying ages and decay. Strange artifacts, bobbles and trinkets are nestled further and strewn about hap hazardously. A small open window lets in the smell of a cool breeze that mingles oddly with the centuries of dust that floats about through the candles lonesome flicker. Through the dimness can be seen a man standing before you, gesturing for you to sit, his eyes so Emerald they almost glow. “You’ve been looking for the Chroniclers says the Wind.” ---- Well, we’ve seen fit for you to find us. I. Information about Joining. II. Information about Services III. FAQ IV. History I. Joining All are welcome here. Even those who travel a path outside of Bard or Diplomat. We can make use of and provide home and work for anyone. Above all else. We are here to Chronicle the events, trials and stories that happen around us. We need writers, eyes and ears to accomplish this. OOC and IC. If you are talented at writing OR gathering information '''for writers please consider joining and helping the Wiki authors and others chronicle our Server and those that comprise it. Anyone else, please leave your tales and accounts with us! '''The Six Ciphers of the Coin. I. Our word is our Honor and Coin. Anyone found going back on it or slanting it will be Excommunicated forth with and hence forth. (Don’t lie or go back on what you promise when filling a role or service for the Chroniclers. You can be a thief and scoundrel of course. But not on the clock, not when you represent us.) II. Always have a story tell. '''When you return to the Library or are in a Jam. '''III. You must always offer your shelter, food and blade to fellow Chroniclers.' '''However little of it you have. Anyone who’s made a living on the roads should understand this.' IV. Even Dead Men tell tales. ' '''V. You must fulfill any duties you’ve promised. '''On either side of the Coin. Rank is of the Guild and a reflection on your service within it. This also goes back to the first and second Ciphers. '''VI.' Do not talk about the other side of the Coin with any unsanctioned outsider. It is well known that there is a Library maintained by Bards in Sylvalia. It is very uncommon to know the Bards are organized and lead by someone and that they provide otherwise subversive services. Trusted clients are sanctioned and marked. New clients are directed to an available Cipher. Ranks Please consider a tithe of at least a single, well thought out short story or account, at least every two OOC weeks about a character or event other than your own. This would help our work greatly. Aedin Locksbane: ‘Unspoken’ Leader. Has many names and titles. Harper : A position of Administration and Responsibility. Gypsy : Details of this position are found out IC when it is earned. Cipher: Trusted and experienced to handle all aspects of the Chroniclers. Can handle clients and business of the more complex or sensitive nature. Journeyman: Trusted to provide all regular services. Laymen: New Chronicler. More likely to come. Joining There are two sides to every person as there are two sides to every Chronicler. On the surface we are the singers of deeds and recorders of history. If you are reading this you likely have at least one of two sides in mind: To join a network of Vagrants or help record Serathouls history as accurately and ostentatiously as possible. We welcome both, from all walks of life. Contact Iriden OOC, or Aedin IC. Safe Houses: Find out IC, in game. II. Services Tip is always appreciated to the Chronicler carrying out your request. Payment to the Guild may also be required as we pay our members for their work and have our own larders to stock. We write and spread satires of those we feel gyp us. You have been warned. Important Note: All of these services apply to Guilds as well. In fact I feel these are where the potential for both our Groups lie in Rp and general Profit, and I do mean ANY guild. Get creative in your requests! Just because it’s not listed doesn’t mean we don’t have someone that can or know someone that is able to provide what you need. Imagine an information network or thieves guild of sorts. Knowledge and Communication is power. So are eyes in the right places. 1. Nonchalant Messenger: If need be. We can deliver sensitive information long distances through any manner of hostile region or people. On our Honor it will not be recorded or spoken of. 2. We can record your event or tale: Do it Justice, so that all will know the truth of the matter or the greatness of said venture, person or occurrence. 3. We can be witness: Our word is our Honor and always the Truth. This is the reputation we will always uphold. Whether it’s a legal witness or a sensitive topic. We will see it for what it is and back this up when required. 4. Entertainers: Win the hearts and loyalties of your guests, allies or friends. Make the night memorable. 5. Guide: New to an Area or Culture? Looking for Loot, a safe place to lie or something specific? We have contacts, allies, rumors and favors. Trader, Warlord, Diplomat? Don’t get lost, eaten or beheaded. Be informed. 6. Mediators: We strive to maintain Neutrality between all Holds and Guilds. We can set up meetings and aid in arrangements on terms and grounds both sides can trust. We are here to facilitate knowledge. That takes communication and relationships. Check back, more to come in the following weeks. The other side of the Coin. 1. IMPORTANT: These other services are those of subtly and tact. We have an incredible amount of valuable information, contacts, resources and skills at our disposal. For the right price or reason you can make use of these services. Most of these will have to be requested IC in game. Such is the challenge. The ones I want Public and known are below. OOC I mean. To get the ball rolling. 2. Go betweens. (Attention Guild/Group leaders, please read.) If we can’t do it ourselves we will be able to put in you touch with the right Guild/Group that can help. I don’t want to step on any ones toes. If you feel your guild can accomplish something better than we can let me know so we can send business you way. (WINK WINK ASSASINS AND SELLSWORDS) I want it known, here and now, that trusted members of the Chroniclers Cipher can also be trusted by you. Should you have services you want rendered, un-publically, we can and will privately send people looking for these services your way. On your terms, whatever that entails. Without even a mention of who is actually fulfilling these services to the Client if that is worked out. I want to encourage this in fact. For RP reasons and ease of prosperity for both our Groups. This gives us value and you business. Check back, more to come in the following weeks. III. Frequently Asked Questions IV. History Frosfall – I Aedin Locksbane 1st Gypsy Lord of Serathoul. The Library and the beginnings of the Chronicles. The Origins of the Chroniclers as well as their founders are currently unknown until Aedin finds the book these events have been catalogued in. (if anyone with a Library in their Hold could contact me I would love to work out the details.) Should he be unable to locate this information, history maybe doctored a bit to the current members benefits. Join up quick. In light of this not seeming to be the 1st Era of the Chroniclers. Entries will be organized by made up Seasons and a Number coinciding with submission order. Frostfall being the first. Because it sounds sexy and is a great videogame reference. More history to come including our roster, stories and more!